Talk:Mordekaiser/@comment-24198515-20160312223529
Here is my rework idea for Morde (i dont include numbers and scalings, imagine that its balanced :D) Mordekasier dont have mana, nor does his abilities cost health, they are only limited by cooldowns. Lets start with R: Its an ability he has from lvl 1 and can ubgrade 3 times at lvl 6, 11, 16 (similarly to Elise). Mordekaiser generates an armor stack over 70/60/50/40 seconds, he can have a maximum of 2 stacks. When he activates the ability, he uses a stack and builds an Armor around himself gaining a secondary health pool which goes up with ability level plus has a strong ap scaling probably above 100%. While in an Armor, any damage he recieves is transferred to it. Explanation: in this rework Mordekaiser by standard is a ghost-knight kind of figure, slimmer then his current form and shady, but when he uses R he gets in an Armor that looks similar to his current form. While within an Armor, he gets an alternate set of abilities having separate cooldowns from his standard abilities. Building an Armor does not have a cooldown, but Mordekaiser can only do it when he is not already in an Armor and has a stack. If an Armor is destroyed while he is inside, he is silenced for 2 seconds. Q: Ghost form: Mordekaiser's next 3 basic attacks within 6 seconds become ranged and deals aditional magic damage based on missing health. The bonus range is not that big, probably somewhat smaller than Lucians basic attacks, but still ranged. Has a 12 second cooldown. Armor form: Morde deals magic damage in a cone in front of him (similar to his current e). Its cooldown: 10/9/8/7/6 seconds. W: Amror form: Mordekaiser's ghost dashes out of his Armor to the target location, leaving his Armor behind. The left-behind armor can still be damaged by enemies and Morde can return to it just by walking back to it and right clicking. If he goes away of 1000 range, his Armor is destroyed, if he dies, its also destroyed. He can create a secondary armor after he jumps out of his old one if he has a stack of R, but cannot have more than 2 Armors. Cooldown: 22/20/18/16/14 seconds. Ghost form: Morde becomes invisible for 4 seconds, if he uses an ability or basic attack, he loses this affect. While invisible he gains bonus movement speed if he runs towards one of his Armors. Bonus movespeed: 20/25/30/35/40%. Cooldown: 22/20/18/16/14 seconds. E: Armor form: Morde surrounds himself and his left-behind Amor (if he has one) with a damaging aura for 6 seconds. His armors heal themselves (but not Morde himself) for a percentage of the damage dealt. Has a 12 second cooldown. Ghost form: Morde deals magic damage to all enemies around him. Cooldown: 12/11/10/9/8 second. Passive: Morde gains bonus amror and MR while he is in a created Armor based on his ability power. What you guys think? A kit like this would be pretty unique and intresting :D